The Mirror of Erised
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Drabbles on what the Harry Potter Characters see when they look into the Mirror of Erised
1. Introduction

Hello, I would like to welcome you to my new story, The Mirror of Erised!

This story will be if few selected characters were to find the Mirror of Erised, and what they would see, as of now here are all the characters I am hoping to do:

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**James Potter**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Lily Evans/Potter**

**Hermonie Granger**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Ginny Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Molly Weasley**

**Voldermort**

**Tom Riddle**

**Severus Snape**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Dobby**

**Lavender Brown**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Lee Jordan**

**Regulus Black**

Maybe or Maybe not in that order, please tell me if you want any more characters in this. This story will mostly highlight the characters insecurities and heartfelt wishes, some impossible to come true, I'll try my best to keep them in character and as OC-ish as possible.

Happy Reading

~DontForget2RememeberMe

Next Chapter Clue? Grim.

**UPDATE: Please dont be mad! My house really did burn up but I** **found my lost flashdrive at my friends house so I thought it would be terrible if they never reached FF! They're about 10-12 of them of here, i lost them and was too upset to rewrite them, i will be posting them sepreatly among the next few months!**


	2. Sirius Black

**The Mirror of Erised: Sirius Black**

**Because maybe Sirius did care**

Sirius stared into the mirror, pushing some loose hair that fell into his face, why was this mirror so important? So important that Dumbledore had to hide it?

He looked over his 16-year old appearance, his black hair was in every direction , he had just rolled out of bed after all, the map was tossed on the floor in the background, along with the cloak in a small heap. He looked back to the map, then back to the mirror, almost crying out loud when he saw someone standing next to his mirror-image

"Bloody Merlin!" He jumped back, when the figure raised its hand and placed it on his shoulder, he looked closed at it, regonizing the familar black hair and eyes

"Mom?" He whispered, the mirror image smiled warmly, something the real one never did, it looked almost...nice on her face, Sirius thought.

Sirius looked to his side, but saw nothing there, when he looked back into the mirror, another figure stood next to him.

"Father?" His voice cracked, he hadn't seen his father or his mother since...since he started living with James.

He stared at the mirror-images some more, was this a memory charmed mirror of some sort? He quickly expelled that theory out of his mind, he was wholeheartenly positive his parents have never smiled at him liked that.

Another figure suddenly appeared behind him, slightly taller then Sirius's tall frame

"Regulus? But Voldermort! I thought-" For a moment Sirius forgot, that everything was in the mirror,and turned around with wide arms, only to be greeted by nothing.

Sirius fell to his knees, tears beginning to form in his eyes, to look up into the mirror once more, to see his parents and brother comforting his mirror-self in a way he was certain his real ones would never.

He knew what this mirror did

It showed what you could never have.

**hm...interesting theory though Sirius.**

**Sorry for these being so short, but they're drabbles.**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Clue: A Rat's Tale is never believed**


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Mirror of Erised: Peter Pettigrew **

**Because He wasn't always a traitor **

Peter stared into the mirror, his head cocked to the side, his eyes darting up to the unreadable message at the top

What it another language? A code? He shrugged, not really caring before looking back to the mirror.

He eyes darted to the mirror image door, He really did need to get back before James and Sirius found out he left...He bent over to pick up his green cloak he threw on the floor when he came in. He took one last look at the mirror before jumping back in surprise.

he squinted at the mirror, letting his eyes focus on...him. His mirror image looked different...more confident, thinner with more muscle. James and Sirius were standing behind him with hopeful expressions, the same ones he wore around them. He was the leader, He was smarter, better looking ones almost surely to get him girls. His mirror image had a cocky smile, a blemish free face, and mischievous eyes. he could tell his reflection would have been a person everyone liked, all the girls would fawn over him, all the guys would want to be him, all the teachers would want him to be in there classes, He would have been top of the school, he could get way with anything.

It was everything he wanted Girls, Looks, Friends, Grades,

Power.

Peter knew what this mirror was.

A wicked smiled curled around his face.

The Future.

**hmm...A little cocky aren't we Peter? I'm not very good at portraying his character, Sorry! **

**~~~DontForget2RememberMe **

**Next Chapter Hint: He never actually told anyone what he saw **


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**The Mirror of Erised: Albus Dumbledore **

**Because admitting it would just make it too real. **

Albus turned to the mirror, he unlike so many knew just what this mirror was capable of. He had hidden it and drove clueless students away from it so many times, he turned to the familiar image. He didn't see himself with a pair of wool socks, a new package of lemon drops, or the new Miranda Spellbound book. He saw a little girl, standing next to him, holding his hand. Her Blond hair and blue eyes were just as he remembered them, she looked exactly the way she looked when he last saw her, alive that is.

He loved his sister, more then anything, he also knew his sister would die at a young age, he could feel it, so he thought if he distanced himself it wouldn't hurt so much.

Now he wished more then anything he didn't

He was there when she died, Maybe if Grindelwald hadn't thrown that first hex, she wouldn't have lived long enough for him to realize he was being stupid. He knew who's hex hit her, he saw it almost like slow motion, as soon as it left his wand, he yelled out loud to stop it but it didn't and the green light just kept going and she wasn't looking around and if she just jumped a little to her left-

He cleared his mind

No reason in crying over spilled Pumpkin juice

Or in this case, Blood

He grimaced and reached into his pocket for a lemon drop and smiled; Ariana always loved those

Maybe he didn't see a pair of wool socks, a new package of lemon drops, or the new Miranda Spellbound book, but he wishes he did, it would be better then what he did.

**Yeah, I know darkish, I just really like the line when he say 'I'm holding a new pair of wool socks' to Harry in the first book. In my mind Dumbledore see's Ariana in the mirror because it's his little sister! Who died in a battle that you and your friend started, And I'm sure he wants nothing more then wishing it never happened. It never says who threw the spell Albus, Aberforth, or Gellert, although I like toying with the idea that either Albus or Aberforth killed her, i didn't want to add it in here**

**~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Hint: It wasn't his fault, he never wanted this**


	5. Remus Lupin

**The Mirror of Erised: Remus Lupin (15)**

**Because he still doesn't know what he did to deserve this**

He stared at the wall in front of him, he was scared, scared to turn around and face the mirror. He, unlike so many students before, knew exactly what the mirror did, it showed your greatest wish, deepest desire. He was scared what he would see, He knew exactly what the werewolf inside of him wanted.

He took a deep breath, He was in Gryffindor for Merlins sake! House for the brave, it was just a bloody mirror after all...

He faced the mirror, seeing only his refection for a couple seconds before something changed, but unlike the other stories he's read and heard about...no one appeared next to him, he wasn't surrounded by money, and he wasn't top in power (Not that he wanted anything like that)

He looked closer at the mirror, it was him, just...different, a theory popped into his head. He held out his arm and traced the long pink scar that failed to fade into his pale skin. His mirror image doing the same, but it wasn't tracing anything...the scar wasn't there.

He looked closer at the mirror image, Mirror Remus had a tan! He was almost tempted to laugh, his pale skin never tanned!

The mirror image didn't have any scars covering its body, it wasn't as terribly thin as he was either. He was sure that it didn't have to suffer every full moon.

He grimaced. Of course his deepest desire would to not be a Werewolf, He could have told you that.

**I know a lot of people are going to be like 'Not everyone is obsessed with there appearance!' but lets face it, Some girls want to be more pretty, some guys want more muscle to be the perfect guy, and Remus just doesn't want to be a werewolf! JK made that every clear how much they suffer every full moon. **

**~~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Hint: She was perfectly happy, That is until the Narlges steal her shoes**


	6. Luna Lovegood

**Mirror of Erised: Luna Lovegood **

**Because she only really wanted her shoes **

Luna stared into the mirror, her head cocked to the right, her wand placed over her left ear for safe keeping. She knew about this mirror, there was a rumor about it in Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein sworn he saw it, The Mirror of Desire, they called it. She had read many books about it, She read many books about allot of things.

She carefully dog-eared the new edition of The Quibbler that her father had sent to her, They're were several new articles about Nargles and Wrackspurs, and she absolutely couldn't wait to read them, but this seemed to be the exception.

She walked up to the mirror, her bare feet tapping of the stone floor. She lightly placed her fingertips on the cold surface, her breath fogged up the mirror. She took a light step back and wiped it off with her sleeve she then stood before the mirror and waited for something to happen.

Her mouth turned to a slight frown, What had Anthony saw? Something about his girlfriend she remembered. Did he mention how long it took? No she would have remembered...She tried to think of all the things that could be her deepest heart desire. Friends?..No she possiblyalready had those, Looks? Not really that important to her, Brains were far more important, Her desperate desire to finally get the Nargles out of her mistletoe so she could FINALLY enjoy Christmas?...Possibly.

But when she looked back she didn't see herself with a bucket of mistletoe as she imagined, though something colorful at her feet caught her attention. She smiled widely at the mirror before grabbing her copy of the Quibbler and skipping off into the hallway, ready to write her father a letter about what she just saw.

She really did miss her Patterned Trainers.

**For everyone who didn't figure it out, Luna saw herself wearing a pair of her Trainers, because you gotta miss you shoes sometime right? Luna always seems so happy, even when she talks about her mother so i couldn't really imagine her missing her mother so much that that is what she saw in the mirror, truly I just wanted to write a light hearted one, after all the sad and angst. **

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**N****ext Chapter Hint: T****hey may had been a package, but he was Ribbon holding them together**


	7. George Wealsey

**The Mirror of Erised: George Weasley **

**Because he knew they shouldn't have split up **

He knew what he would see, it was bloody obvious after all, but he couldn't help himself, he just _had_ to see him one last time before he left Hogwarts forever, it was the place they made they're first real product, snuck out of the dorms and into the kitchens for midnight snacks, and discovering Professor Umbridge was perfect for pranking.

It was their second home, and he was going home without a sibling.

He walked up to the mirror slowly, wincing as his wand in his pocket decided now would be a nice time to jab him in his wounded leg. His face was covered in dirt with long gashes covered with bandages, his bright orange hair was in every direction, tiny rocks tangled in its brightly colored locks .

_I Reckon I'm Still Better Lookin then you _

He took a deep shaky breath as he closed his eyes, tears already starting to fall.

His twin was gone, Fred, his other half, was gone. Dead. Forever. He remembered the promise he and Fred had before the war, _the promise Fred had broken_

The war was over, he should be happy, Harry had killed Voldemort and everyone should be happy. Except before when he imagined his, his brother and him were fist-bumming and telling jokes to try and cheer people up, and he would finally get the guts to ask out Angelina and Fred would laugh and they both laugh and they would go out for butterbeers and-

He stopped himself.

His shoulders starting shaking and quiet sobs started overtaking his body, He knew it was his fault, somehow, maybe if they hadn't separated and he had gone with Fred and Percy he could have pushed him out of the way or yelled to him or something.

He took a shaky breath before opening his eyes and looking at the mirror intensely waiting for his brother to show up next to him. Suddenly the mirror started changing and seconds later a person, who looked exactly like him, stood next to him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Freddie..." His voice cracked as more tears fell at the sight of his twin.

Fred's mirror image nodded and placed his hand on his reflections' shoulder. and mouthed one word

George

He fell to his knees and put his hands over his eyes. He curled into a ball and continued to sob for hours, and didn't stop until one of his siblings found him, still crying in a ball calling out his twin's name.

**I cried while writing this, I've always wanted to write one of these. I'm quite proud of this one, I hope you enjoyed it also. **

**~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe **

**Next Chapter Hint: No he didn't see Popularity, No He didn't see a Life time supply of Zongo's merchandice, and _No _he absolutly didn't see him and Snape making out in a broom closet (Now Shut up Sirius)**


	8. James Potter

**Mirror of Erised: James Potter (16)**

**Because he really did love her**

James stood in front of the strange mirror, checking his appearance, making sure he looked his best for Evans.

He grinned, She loved him, she just didn't know it yet. He ran his hand through his hair once more, trying to make it as messy as possible. He saw in a muggle magazine, a boy with messy hair getting all the girls. He just didn't want all the girls, he just wanted one girl. That was it, Not much to as for at all.

After making sure his hair was perfect, he picked up the cloak to leave, after he stood up he looked into the mirror one last time, this time it was a completely different image. It did show _him_ and it showed _her_. In the image, it showed him, James Potter and another person, a girl precisely, Lily Evans (In the future, Potter of course)

Lily's arms were around his torso, and his chin rested on her head. It was a sweet embrace, but it left James confused. What was this? Was this the...future? It had to be, James thought Determinedly. What else could it be?

But how did he do it? Did he shower her with gifts like Peter thought he should do? Did he ignore her like Sirius said would work? Or -in his option, probably the _worst_ idea, but he would never tell Remus that- _Act his own age_ As he put it.

James started at the image longingly. He really did love her, so it could hurt to get on first-name basics would it? He deiced he should try everything he could to get her.

He sighed _Yes even Remus' idea_...

Then after watching the image couple for another minute or too, he picked up his cloak and walked out of the room, determined to buy as many presents he could find for Eva- Lily, Her name was Lily.

And he was going to marry her.

**Next Chapter Hint: She just needed her friends, and she would be okay.**


	9. Hermonie Granger

**Mirror of Erised: Hermione Granger (16, Half Blood Prince, near the end though) **

**Because as long as they were safe, everything was okay.**

Hermione started at the mirror in front of her curiously. Why would Dumbledore have put a random mirror in the old DADA Classroom? I didn't look like it held any magically qualities, and most certainly didn't look to pose as any threats. It looked like a plain muggle mirror, except for the jumbled message at the top, she couldn't find anything wrong about it.

She sighed, finally setting on the thought that it must have some sentimental value to a teacher before setting down at one of the desks and opening her potions book. After trying to concentrate for 10 straight minutes, Hermione finally gave up, one of the rare times she was unable to concentrate. She packed up her books before deciding to go see Harry and check if he had heard any news from Dumbledore.

Before leaving though, she looked in the mirror to see if see looked alright (A certain Red Head's face popped into her mind before she could expel it) She nearly screamed when looking in the mirror though. She saw herself standing there looking startled, but next to her was Harry and Ron. She confusedly turned to her left, but no-one was there. When she looked back, more people were standing with her.

"Mom?" She whispered "Dad?" She questioned in disbelieve. Her mirror image smiled and waved, then reached down and grabbed Ron's hand.

She felt her face flush as the Mirror-Hermione kissed Mirror-Ron on the cheek.

Was this some sort of Dark Magic? She hurriedly pulled her wand out from under her sleeve and pointed it at the mirror, feeling quite silly when the mirror-images kept smiling. Her mother waved to her, and before she could stop herself she waved back.

"I don't think it's dark magic..." She muttered to herself, putting her wand back up her sleeve. She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Should she tell Professor McGonagall about this? She decided against it, decided once more that it held no dark qualities. She checked the time and yelped when realizing her free period was over, before running out into the hallway and expelling al thoughts of the magic mirror.

**Not my best, not my worst. Hopefully you lot liked it. **

**~~DontForget2RememberMe **

**Next Chapter Hint: He wanted the obvious**


	10. Lord Voldemort

**The Mirror of Erised: Lord Voldemort (Right before the Series) **

**Because everyone knew what he wanted **

Voldemort's smiled curled widely around his face, he was almost tempted to laugh at the gruesome image in front of him, The Potters were dead.

He smiled at he thought the words, he kept staring into the mirror, His mirror figure laughed evilly without sound, he smiled as his mirror figure kicked the Dead Potters bodies. His image was perfect, Dead Wizards laid at his feet, Dead Muggles and Mudbloods surrounding him also, His Death Eaters bowing down to him in the background. He chuckled darkly as he saw among the dead bodies, laid Dead Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, The Weasleys (Filthy blood-traitors) , and several other familiar faces, Nagini curved around the bodies happily, coming towards its master and resting at his feet, Curling Next to the Potters, a young baby boy laying bloody in his mothers arms.

His Mirror image laughed, as it pulled out its wand and began torching Muggles, which ever ones that were still alive that it.

This would be his new world, One where there was no Hogwarts, Although perhaps he would start a new Hogwarts, A new one with no Houses, only Slytherin to rule the world. His new world would be clean, not stained with the presents of Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood-Traitors. He would kill anyone who got in his way. And all he had to do was kill Harry Potter.

It was that simple, he was only a baby.

A Baby keeping him from all the power he could ever want.

**Yes, Voldemort, That simple sure... **

**Thanks **

**DontForget2RememberMe **

**Next Chapter Hint: All He wanted was to hear his name, _Just_ his name, and he would be happy **


	11. Severus Snape

**Mirror of Erised: Severus Snape (When Harry is in School)**

**Because if that Potter boy made her cry even **_**once **_**he didn't care how many followers Potter had, he would hex the living crap out him.**

Snape stood in front of the mirror, smiling bitterly at the mirror in front of him with few tears streaking down his face, a small piece of dark hair brushing up against his skin as he lifted his cloak to wipe them away. He stared at her long, wavy locks of red hair, he stared at her beautiful pale skin, he stared at her so uniquely colored eyes that just sparkled at him (The same eyes he was forced to look into every day in his potions class) but most of all he just stared at _her._

Mirror Lily smiled and waved, without a care in the world as she did so many times in their youth. He wanted nothing more then to hear her voice, even if it was just his name. That was all he wanted, to hear his name roll off her lips, maybe she would giggle afterwards and call him 'Snapey' All he wanted was to hear his name, from her lips without a curse in front of it, as he hear so many times at the end of his Hogwarts years.

He regretted that night, So, So very much. He wasn't even friends with those stupid Death Eaters anymore – Hell he was betraying them, so why was he so desperate to please them? If he had to betray the only women - person who actually cared for him?

Severus gave a small wave to Mirror-Lily, who lifted her hand to her mouth and scrunched up her face, her body shaking slightly. She was giggling; He let a small smile ease its way onto his face.

"I love you" He said aloud, placing his pale hand on the mirror.

Lily smiled warmly before repeating the action "I love you too" Her mirror image mouthed, and even though it wasn't true and he knew it would never be, he let himself soak in the moment and let himself believe those words – Just this once.

**Next Chapter Hint: He'll always be grateful for what Harry Potter did, even if it was just a pair of socks**


	12. Dobby the House Elf

**The Mirror of Erised: Dobby the House Elf**

**Because to him, it wasn't just a pair of socks**

Dobby smiled at the mirror, his elfish grin curled around his face. Dobby was happy; yes he was a very happy elf. He liked his reflection very much, though he didn't understand what the mirror was.

Dobby straightened one of the many hats that rested upon his head, looking back into the mirror. The reflection showed said house elf with clothes! Dobby was delighted, seeing all the shirts, trousers, hats, and socks! Yes lots of socks! Some colored, spotted, Tie-Dyed, plain, small, large, knitted, all the socks Dobby could ever want!

Socks were his favorite, but he _did _have one sock he loved more then all the others, and it used to belong to Harry Potter! Yes Harry Potter! He was a very nice boy, very very nice!

Dobby wished he could do something for Harry Potter, jumping in excitement in front of the mirror when the idea of making a picture for Harry Potter came into his elf mind. Yes, Harry Potter would love his picture!

Dobby smiled and skipped out the door, heading off to the Gryffindor tower, ready to find more hats and clothes from pretty Miss Granger, very ready indeed!

**Next Chapter Clue: He found it once; he can find it again even if it does cost him his neck. **


	13. Sirius Black II

**The Mirror of Erised: Sirius Black II (Harry's third year)**

**Because he knew he would see something different, and he knew exactly what.**

Sirius held onto the frame of the mirror desperately, after all the searching of the Gryffindor tower and random corridors he had finally found it resting in the old Perfects lounge, evacuated years before. He knew what he would see, he's been waiting to see them for over 12 years, he wanted – _needed _to see them, just one more time.

He waited in front of the mirror, staring at his pathetic appearance; the striped uniform of Azkaban hanging off this thin frame, his once luscious hair (Something he was so proud of in his youth) was now tangled, dirty and long.

His image rippled, and the entire mirror changed form, he knew what he wanted – what he could never have, although this time he wasn't looking for stupid, pathetic forgiveness from his traitor parents. He wanted to see _them, _just the three of them – not that horrible backstabbing coward of a friend.

The image cleared from its previous rippling and Sirius prepared himself for the emotional breakdown of the century. A figure appeared next to him, with untidy black hair and hazel eyes, James Potter. James looked as youthful and cheerful as always, his smile lighting up his face.

Mirror-James waved to him excitingly, then wrapping his arm around an invisible figure, moments later another body appeared, Beautiful, pale Red-headed Lily Evans-Potter. She gave Sirius a warm, playful smile as she gently smacked James' hand away from her waist, smirking the same way she would when she would call them for dinner – and secretly sneak vegetables in the food. He was tempted to laugh at their natural habits, seeming so familiar that moment, the warmth in his heart was back, a warmth he hadn't felt in 12 long, hard years.

Lily and James continued their mock bickering; only stopping when another figure appeared in the mirror, on the other side of Sirius this time. Remus's image blurred for a second and it took a couple seconds to realize it was because of the tears gathering in his eyes, this was it, the one thing he wanted more then anything in the entire world and could never have – His friends together again.

Remus looked younger, almost an exact image of his 16 year old self. Sirius had considered seeing Remus; there had been an entire paragraph about him teaching at Hogwarts in a daily prophet he had found in the trash. He had been so proud of Remus – his lifelong dream to teach, fulfilled.

He was brought back to reality as his image suddenly changed showing a reflection of youth and teen like carelessness. A carefree expression on his face, one his face hadn't held in years. Mirror Sirius's Hogwarts uniform was messy, his shirt un-tucked and his Gold and Scarlet Gryffindor tie around his neck. He smiled at his youthful self, and soaked in the sight of Lily and James holding hands, while Remus and Sirius elbowing each other, smiling jokingly and pointing at James' dazed expression. He tugged one side of his face up, pulling his face into a crooked smile at the thought about how much they used to tease James in their Hogwarts years.

He rubbed his chest, enjoying the warmth that rested there. He remembered the warmth, he missed it so very much, after living with it for years and have it suddenly ripped away from him in a matter of hours without warning…it was horrible. He missed them, he missed them so so very much, James, Lily, and Remus, All because of one coward, more then 4 peoples life's were ruined that night, Not just James, Lily, Remus's and his, but poor little Harry, to young to understand what he witnessed. He had to grow up without his family, not just his parents but his two uncles as well.

He stared into the mirror once again, not taking his eyes off it, all the figures showing laughter across all their young features. This was them – this was his real family, the one that accepted him, loved him.

The one that couldn't ever be again.

**I just had too, I mean come on! The book **_**almost **_**asked me too!**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe **

**Next Chapter Clue: She didn't want to choose, she really didn't**


	14. Lily Evans

**Mirror of Erised: Lily Evans (Middle of her Seventh year)**

**Because she wanted to forgive him, she really did.**

Lily looked into the mirror, curiously, her head cocked to the side causing her long red hair to fall over her shoulder. She didn't know what it was, usually a foreign object found in the random corridors at Hogwarts were fateful and dangerous to any year old unsuspecting students. 

She ran her hands along the frame slowly. She flipped her hair off her shoulders, the thick waves of red radiating heat, warming her face. She rolled the sleeves to her thick Gryffindor sweater and waved her hand weakly in front of her face, fanning herself, letting the small wave of cool air relax her.

She jumped at the sight that met her eyes when she turned back to the mirror, startled at the new figures standing beside her. She whipped her head to her side, expecting to see the same sight before her, before gasping at the empty-ness before her and turning back to the mirror and lightly pressing her fingertips to the cool hard surface.

She stared at the reflection in the mirror, with longing – the thing she wanted the most.

She stared into the familiar Hazel eyes she knew and slowly began to love. They stared lovingly back at her.

"James…" She whispered pressing her hand against the glass, James' figure doing the same. Her mirror figure hugged James tightly and he wrapped his arms around her mirror figures waist and pressing his lips against her hair. She jumped realizing while watching the mirror figures she had been expecting the feeling of James's soft touch. She shook her head and focused on the second figure, smiling sadly as she already knew who was going to be standing there.

She smiled weakly and gave a feeble wave with her free hand. Mirror Severus waved happily and took her hand – A friendly gesture she decided. Her mirror image smiled warmly at Severus, then lovingly at James. This is what she wanted – peace. She loved James, but she also loved Severus, even though it wasn't the same kind of love, they were both parts of her soul. Lily made a decision, there was only a couple weeks left of her seventh year, her last weeks at Hogwarts, if she couldn't get through Severus all year, what would a week or two do? She decided that she would give Severus a little time to think; maybe a year or two after graduation, then confront him. By that time he would know that that 'thing' with James was serious, and his side (He _always _brought James up…) of the usual argument would be invalid. That plan would work nicely and if Severus becomes the Defense against Dark Arts teaching job he's always wanted, then one day James and Lily's children could be taught by him. Lily smiled mentally at the thought.

Even though she still had no idea what it was, that stupid mirror made a decision too difficult for her to make on her own.

**I liked bring up the whole Severus and Lily relationship, although I would like to say that I didn't try to make it romantically, so if it came off that way…Sorry**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Clue: Even though that Potter Boy was too dense to realize it, he had it better then most of them.**


	15. Draco Malfoy

**Mirror or Erised: Draco Malfoy**

**Because even though he would **_**never**_** admit it, he **_**did **_**envy Potter's life. **

Draco stared at the mirror in distaste. He was ready to leave this bloody school – Why couldn't his father just enrolled him at Durmstrang in the first place? That would have been a better alternate to this, a crazy old headmaster, a dried up famous attention-seeker and all the mudbloods and blood traitors everywhere you looked – it was disgusting!

He thanked Merlin he was placed in Slytherin; at least there was _one _house free of contamination, the only house worthy of his presence.

He checked his appearance in the mirror, smoothing back his pale blond and straightening his green and silver tie. He jumped back when the mirror suddenly started to ripple. As the mirror stopped rippling Draco squinted at it in confusion, moving closer to stand more closely in front of it. He held back a yell at the image suddenly started to move, then it image started to blue, then finally the reflection relaxed. Draco stared at his reflection, he could already tell it was different reflection – but it was regardless him, he still had the same pale hair, same thin frame, and same lightly colored eyes. His new reflection just looked…different.

Wait…Was that a smile on his face? It looked foreign on his face, even to him; He never smiled, so why would his reflection be smiling?

Draco waved his arm only slightly surprised when it waved back at him. Draco stood in front of the mirror, was this Dark Magic? No, the bloody mirror was too pathetic to be anything of use. Draco tapped the mirror lightly, pulling out his wand, half expecting something to jump out at him.

Nothing did, of course. Draco cleared his throat as he pocketed his wand, stepping closer to see what exactly the mirror was.

Draco's eyes lingered at the top of the mirror's frame, the jumbled message staring back at him. He looked back at the mirror, jumping up in surprise at what he saw. Draco looked back at the mirror, turned around to check behind himself and looked back at it in confusion.

Draco stared at the reflection for a moment, jumping when the speculum started shimmering, another figure appearing behind him. Draco didn't turn, this silly mirror had tricked him once, and not again, besides what would his father be doing in the Slytherin Perfect's bathroom?

He sneered at the mirror, what was this mirror doing anyways? He must be seeing things, maybe he could place the blame on Potter, maybe for slipping something in his goblet at Dinner time, after all it would be satisfyingly entertaining to see Poor little Fame boy get into trouble.

Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably once he focused his attention back onto the mirror. Why were his parents in the mirror after all? And in the image, why were they being so…loving with him? Was this a memory generator of some kind? Draco quickly dismissed that thought, he would have remembered his parents being that nice and caring towards him.

More people started appearing in the mirror, all Slytherin students, but why? He bit his lip nervously, the room slowly started to get hotter, raising a few degrees. Was this what he thought it was…?

The Slytherin kids all started to come up to him, smiling. Why though? No one liked Draco in Slytherin, except Crabbe and Goyle, who were too dense to realize they were being used.

Draco started staring at the mirror- almost with longing, he snapped out of it, realizing what he had been doing. Draco quickly picked up his black Hogwarts cloak off the ground, staring at the mirror for one last moment. He quickly began to get angry. It was a stupid bloody mirror, it shouldn't be able to make him break down like a silly First Year, he was _Draco Malfoy _his father had more control in the ministry then all the Slytherin students in his year, he could get out of any trouble and get anything he wanted!

Draco threw his hands forward and pushed the mirror backwards, the large magical object clattering to the floor, Draco breathing hard as he fled from the room, only slightly surprised of the lack of sound of Glass shattering.

**Well that's it, Draco saw his Parents loving him and having friends, and he was jealous of Harry for it, because he had parents, was rich and he thought he should be more happy then Harry, who didn't have Parents, or really any blood-related relative, but Harry had the Wesley's, friends and a whole lot of people who cared about him. **

**~~Next Chapter Hint: She was ashamed of what he saw, it **_**was**_** decades ago, even though she **_**still **_**couldn't go a day without thinking about him. **


	16. Minerva McGonagall

**Mirror of Erised: Minerva McGonagall**

**Because if you asked her, she truly wasn't sure if she made the right choice.**

***I found all this out on Pottermore, if you have an account; go check her bio out…**

Minerva stared into the magical mirror, grimacing at her appearance. Hot, wet tears slowly dripping down from her watery green eyes, the damp tears running down her aged face at a rapid pace. She stared at the pathetic reflection, after _all _these years, she couldn't even get over a man? She survived pranks, (given by the Marauders and Wesley Twins themselves) wars, deaths, attended numerous funerals, watched loved students die, and so much bloody _sadness _and yet, broke down at the sight of her old boyfriend.

He was still as young as ever, of course, still that handsome farm boy she fell in love with all those summers ago. She sometimes wondered if it was worth it, was it? This job, this world? Sometimes Minerva was afraid to ask herself, because she truly didn't know the answer – she loved her job, truly, it was her whole life, but was it worth everything she had? All the love she had for that one farm boy?

His mirror image wrapped his arm around her reflections waist – the picture was something she wanted, she wanted it so badly, that life would have been perfect, she could have lived on her father's farm with her loving husband and maybe a few children, and all she had to do was hide a few magic tricks now and then.

She couldn't help but wonder, if she did give everything magical up, and have the image in the mirror, what would she see then? A life at the ministry? Living in the Wizard World? Working at Hogwarts? Minerva truly didn't know, and she didn't think she wanted to. Minerva missed her fiancé, even if it was a little hard to belief he loved her.

**Poor Minerva :'( it's true though, Minerva had a fiancé before she worked at the ministry, but broke it off because while she worked at the ministry she couldn't tell her husband about her being a witch. What's really sad though, Her Ex-Fiancé got married a few months later….**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Hint: Yes he knew it was a mirror, Yes he knew he wasn't actually seeing them, but sometimes, he likes to pretend.**


	17. Neville Longbottom

**Mirror of Erised: Neville Longbottom**

**Because he knew their fate was worst then death, of course he did.**

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad" Neville whispered to the mirror quietly, both mirror figure's eyes lit up and waved to him happily. The both smiled at him lovingly; he was familiar with the image, he_ had _been coming to see them every night for the past few weeks after all. He would never admit it though, how he prayed to Merlin everyday that Dumbledore wouldn't move it, how he walked the halls every afternoon wondering if he could see them that night, how he daydreamed about them during History of Magic every morning. That would be silly of him of course.

Neville sat down on the carpeted floor, his soiled socks staring back at him through the mirror. It was pathetic really; he was in his sixth year of Hogwarts, turning 16 in a couple weeks._ It_ was quite childish of him though, creeping in the dead of night, barely concealing himself from Finch, just to see a silly mirror.

Neville shook off the thoughts, and began talking "My day was normal, I guess. Professor Sprout let me help her with the Fanged Geranium's because they kept biting people, and I'm the only one it's mildly tame around, they even bite Professor!" Neville said in disbelieve as the mirror images nodded along, both figures with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling warmly. Neville smiled as he began to once more talk about his day to the mirror.

"Today in Potions I _almost _got the potion right! I just forgot to add the extra Newts eyes, I only added 4, but Professor Snape wasn't really watching me, he was busy talking to Draco Malfoy all class, so it didn't really matter" Neville said, babbling on useless information, that no one but really _parents _would care about. Neville's mother, Alice, image held her small hand out to him, Neville took it, trying to at least to pretend he felt another warm hand holding his.

Yes, he knew. Yes he knew his parents weren't in the mirror, they wouldn't remember this conversation, Hell they would remember his name, but sometimes, just _sometimes _he liked to pretend.

Because it wouldn't hurt to pretend…right?

**:'(**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Hint: She wasn't perfect, she of all people knew that, but hell, for **_**him, **_**she would try her bloody hardest to be.**


	18. Ginny Weasley

**Mirror of Erised: Ginny Weasly**

**Because she wanted _it, _she wanted it so bad.**

Ginny watched the pathetic image in front of her with sad eyes, her big eyes wide with tears brimming at the edges. She stared at her 15-year old reflection, although she didn't look like an adult, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, her eyes red with ugly purple marks under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting, what would her brother say? How weak she was being, so hung up on a boy who would never be able to love her again, even if he lived, he would have beautiful witches and muggle girls throwing themselves at him!

How could this mirror do this to her? Hold everything she wanted right over her head and swing it in front her eyes like an animal? She needed to know what this…object was! Why did it show her this? Was it an object that showed something the person could never have, just to torture them? She knew the feeling of torture, and though mentally, it sure felt like torture.

A small sob escaped her chest as she forced herself to look at the image once again, she made herself memorize the image, this is why she needed to be perfect, this is why she needed to be better, thinner, and prettier. She cursed her stupid freckles, her stupid red hair, and her stupid mud brown eyes. Maybe if her skin was smooth, and she had dark hair and pretty dark eyes, like Cho Chang. Maybe if she looked like Cho Chang, it wouldn't have taken Harry so long to notice her. Ginny hid her face in her knees, letting the small tears fall and felt the wetness sink through the thin fabric of her pants.

She was a slut, even she knew it, she heard it from the other girls in her year, she went through boys faster than even Lavender did before she started dating Ronald, but she couldn't help it. Seeing Harry and Cho together, even once, had drove her to it. If Harry could live his life as if she wasn't in love with him, then why couldn't she?She started in her fourth year, secretly at first. But with every boy, she couldn't help but compare. His hair wasn't too dark, he wasn't too pale, he wasn't as good as Quittich. She just wanted perfection. It was that simple really, her mother always said she was sort of a perfectionist, so why not love up to the title?

Then, maybe Harry will notice her.

Maybe.

**Not very long. Not very long indeed.**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Hint: She was mad, at everyone, but mostly at _him _and that stupid ass bloody mirror.**


	19. Lavendar Brown

**The Mirror of Erised: Lavender Brown **

**Because she never wanted to let go of him.**

Lavender eyes watched the figure in the mirror with tearful eyes, her Miss Cornalia's all magic, no smear mascara running down her face, making black rivers stain her flushed cheeks. It had been a cheap brand anyways.

She carefully strengthen her hair and pulled it over her shoulder in a ribbon, pulling out her wand from under her robe and doing a few simple make up charms, removing the dark trails from her face and wiping the messy lip gloss off her cheeks, the bright pink gloss smeared from wiping her eyes so many times. She wanted to look good for him, even if it was just a mirror.

She delicately reached out and brushed her fingertips across the cold surface of the mirror her eyes filled with wonder, anger, sadness and downright _regret._

Why did she even get involved with him? With his stupid red hair, his stupid bloody sparkling eyes, his stupid laugh, and his _stupid _handsome features. How foolish of her, everyone knew that that Granger Girl and him were involved – or at least would be soon enough. They were as predictable as Ginny and Harry, or Cedric and Cho, they were just meant to be.

It was truly, all her fault, for falling for a taken man, even if he didn't know it yet. Rumor had he fell for it her the moment he saw her at the Yule Ball, she should know of all people, she _was _among of Hogwarts most active gossipers after all.

She wished he wanted her, she would take him back right away, even if she did break up with him he was her first love, she would always love her.

She smiled at the image, taking the image's invisible hand in hers and closed her eyes. This would do for know. It would get her through watching that Granger girl and him fall in love, especially right after their break up, but this would help her, this image and memory, it would help her heal.

Or at least she hoped so.


	20. Pansy Parkinson

**The Mirror of Erised: Pansy Parkinson**

**Because she hated what she saw, but only becasue it made it all to real.**

Pansy watched the reflection with an intense glare, hate and loathing radiating from her every move, How dare this bloody mirror offend her? How dare it insult her? How dare it look inside her her mind and show her...her...this? She was a Slytherin for Salazar's sake! The highest of all wizard company amoung all wizard society! How dare it insult her?

Pansy stared down to her pale hands in shame and tears formed in her eyes as she glanced up to the image. She hated this, everything, and how the hell did it even know? She hadnt even told anyone, not even Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne! As far as anyone knew she was perfectly happy...

She stared at the image and brushed her ink-colored bangs off of her face only to have them fall back into their previous spot in front of her eyes. She straightened her Slytherin colored tie, which was hanging delicatly around her neck proudly.

Her eyes flicked back to the figure standing beside her, his long pale arms wrapped around her thin waist.  
>What had she done so wrong? Was she too annoying? Did she talk to much? To less? Maybe she wasn't pretty enough...<br>She checked her reflection , flushed cheeks, an ugly figure, and swollen eyes stared back at her.  
>That has to be it.<br>She knew she wasn't perfect, far from it actually, but if it meant him, she would try anything..  
>She spared one last hateful glance towards the reflection before picking up her Potions of the Ages and History of Magic book's off of the ground and headed out of the small archway, leaving the image of the one Draco Malfoy in the dust of an old Slytherin dorm room.<p> 


	21. Cho Chang

**The Mirror of Erised: Cho Chang**

**Because she only wanted _him _back.**

Cho watched the reflection with small tears running down her face, causing her soft porcelain skin to cover in bright red ugly patches, her big dark eyes looking wet and pathetic looking.

She knew she should see what she saw, she _was _suppose to be long over him anyways, but even after 3 years, seeing his light chocolate hair, his gray eyes sparkling out as his face stretched out into a huge goofy, teenage boy grin, his happiness radiating off of the image.

She looked down to her small black shoes as a tear slipped down her face and fell to the ground.

"Cedric…" She whispered, the broken sound echoing through the small room. 

_"Is this some kind of joke?" _She asked menacingly, yelling at her invisible accuser. Who could be behind this horrible, _horrible _image? Just to see her cry, they would go this far? It was probably that brat Slytherin a year ahead of her who enjoyed picking on her since her very first day at Hogwarts when she knocked Cho's books to the ground, what was her name?

Anger swept through Cho's veins, that was it, _Pansy Parkinson, _that little brat! Even on the train ride to the King's Cross in her third year, Pansy had been taunting her about Cedric, how could even she, do something like this? Show her him, and everything she could've had with him? Show him happy and joking and loving with him and herself in a tight embrace? It seemed even low for _her._

Cho looked back up the image. She missed him. She missed him so, so much. She missed his laugh. She missed his voice. She missed his corny jokes that always kept her laughing even hours after their date and she was back in her Ravenclaw common room. She missed how before he talked he would always lick his lips, or when she would drag him into Madam Puddifoot's he would joke around about how he _loved _how she decorated the place, always causing Cho to almost fall out of her chair, giggling.

She just missed him. She just missed the person she fell in love with and never got a chance to say goodbye to. Or even stop loving. She just wanted her Cedric back.

**Short and full of angst. A usual chapter for this chapter. I made it my goal to update everyone one of my stores and this one barely made it(:**

**Happy 2012!**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**

**Next Chapter Hint: Because she knew with _him, _they could do it.**


	22. Nymphadora Tonks

**Mirror of Erised: Nymphadora Tonks.**

**Set somewhere in Half-blood Prince**

**Because he didn't seem too realized how _broken _she felt. **

Nymphadora Tonks pushed away from the mirror, covering her emerald green eyes with her hands and crashing to the floor painfully.

Oh it hurt; it hurt so bloody badly, it _burned._ The sobbing women clawed at her eyes, trying to erase the image from her mind. The burn in her chest grew as she realized she had stopped breathing in the mist of her sobbing.

Wasn't there a spell for something of this sort? To take away all of her desperate heartache?

She didn't understand what she did so very wrong to make the fates for bloody mad at her! Or why, to him, she could never be perfect enough! She would spend time on no end in front of her mirror adjusting her features so she would look perfect for him!

But every single bloody time she would end the day with rejection and humiliated feelings coursed through her veins.

Tonks choked frantically into the hard wooden floor, her long dark gray hair falling over her shoulder. She took a shuddering breath.

_Oh my Merlin I miss him so much_

Tonks let out a whole new round of strangled sobs because of the thought of her cousin – her dead cousin. He was dead, she reminded herself.

Rejection. Loneliness. Hopelessness. Heartache. Worthless. Despair. Pitiful.

She liked that one, pitiful. That one word described her whole life didn't it? The man she loved and the cousin she missed we're gone – or at least didn't want her. The hurt felt the same anyways.

She was suppose to be the strong one, she was suppose to be the one young wizards and witches looked up to, especially in the mist of the upcoming war. She was an Auror of Merlin's sake.

Metamorphmagus's were always the insure ones, after all, who would want someone who could change so easily? In the snap of their fingers, could be a whole new person?

Her mistake, it was _always _her mistake.

**This ones a little confusing, but she thought of Remus (Who keeps rejecting her) and Sirius (Her lost dead cousin)**

**No next chapter hint, whoever is the 105 reviewer gets to choose!**

**New username, ~RedVinesGirl11**


	23. Angelina Johnson

**Thank You to Everyone who reviewed last chapter in hope of being the 105th Reviewer, you guys look like you had a lot of fun so maybe I'll do it again for the 150th.**

**Congratulations to _Emily Mae _who was the 105th Reviewer and chose Angelina Johnson.**

**The Mirror of Erised: Angelina Johnson**

**Because…she wasn't sure what she wanted.**

Angelina's dark eyes fluttered close, a light feeling filling her chest, the emotion not sad, nor happy. But also not afraid. She was content.

She took another deep breath, making a point to perch her lips before she opened her eyes again. Her hands were nervously tangling together, picking at her Scarlet and Gold nail polish on her fingernails.

Her Red and Gold Gryffindor Quidditch uniform stuck out brightly in the dim room, one she actually couldn't remember how she came to find.

Angelina brushe3d her bangs out of her eyes, wrinkling her nose when she realized her dried sweat from the Quidditch game only hours before caused the ends to curl upwards. She blew them off of her face and crossed her arms over her chest before focusing back on the mirror's reflection.

She looked the same – well almost, except for the ginger haired boy standing close to her reflection and the bright colored badge flashing from the glare of the non-existent light. Also, instead of her hands winding together endlessly, they were entwined with the boys.

Angelina examined her reflection, her own this time. Her long hair was swept up in a ponytail for the match, although now unbelievably messy.

Angelina gave a sad, small smile, staring back into her own sad dark colored eyes. Maybe this was her fault; after all, _she _wasthe one who couldn't tell which one it was.

**Although I didn't quite put this one into detail, she saw herself as Quidditch Captain and one of the Twins…she just wasn't sure which.**

**Well _Emily Mae _I hope you enjoyed it.**

**New Username,**

**RedVinesGirl11**


	24. Bellatrix Lestrange

**The Mirror of Erised : Bellatrix Black.**

**Because she absolutory _hated _that mirror. **

_Crack_

The loud crack echoed through the room, but thankfully not loud enough to wake any sleeping students or draw any attention to the deserted Slytherin common room.

Bella held her hand as blood gushed from out of the many nasty cuts now sprawled across her blemish less pale skin. She sneered at the shattered pieces of glass that laid by her bare feet, which were also supporting their own cuts from the fallen glass. She spat on the mirrors pieces and held her hand to her chest, not particularly caring if the dark liquid stained her dark gray woolen Slytherin sweater.

She clenched her jaw and glared angrily at the broken mirror, a few pieces of the enchanted mirror missing from where Bella's fist has met the surface moments ago.

Bellatrix growled at the reflections still staring back at her happily.

The Lestrange girl jumped up and let a small shriek at the mirror. Just as her feet met the ground once more she felt pain shot through her feet and up her legs. From landing on a new fresh pile of broken glass her feet bleed onto the floor, the glass that implanted itself into her feet dipping deeper into her flesh as she shifted her weight to attempt taking some of the shrill pain from the soles of her feet.

She glared at the shattered pieces spread around her feet, the humming that had caused her scare coming from the glass. The pieces continued to jump around her feet, as if an earthquake was attacking the famous wizard castle.

The shards lifted into the air, only like they were placed under a levitating spell. The pieces floated into the air and glowed with an ominous green. They slowly made their way towards the mirror, meeting eye level with her dark angry eyes. The glass met with its broken reflection and sunk into the empty spots like fitting the last few puzzle pieces into their correct spots.

Her angry tears ceased and she attempted to wipe them from her face, only succeeding in mixing her blood and tears.

The mirror was now completely fixed. The only evidence of her violent action was her bloody fist. The humming cut off as if turned off with a switch.

The young Slytherin girl shook with rage and hate, tempted to punch, kick, and push the mirror until it could fix itself no more.

This….thing…this object...deserved to be _destroyed._

Usually, she treasured any form of Dark Magic, it reminded her of home really, She couldn't ait until her days at school finished and she would finally be of age and able to join her family in the celebrating of You-Know-Who.

But this _thing _was pure evil.

There was one thing to torture your victims, but too pull their hearts out and dangle it in front of them?

_Evil._

Maybe one day she wouldn't, but she was still a 17 year old girl attending Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had _limits._

She turned away, her hand and feet still burning with pain, she dismissed the idea of visiting Madam Greensworth, the elderly nurse whom Bella was sure to cease soon, and wrapped her hand with her tie.

As she walked away and up the long staircase, strictly for girls only, she gave one last lingering, angry look at the reflection of her sister and Lord Voldermort and swept away to tend to her wounds, although the last being impossible for the internal heartaches.

**I hated this one. I'm sorry, I just couldn't get into the vibe, I had everything written up except what she saw. But I think even as a seventh year she would've had a crush on Voldie. And then her sister, I mean really. Andromeda fell in love with a muggle man, that doesn't change who she is. But I think even Bellatrix, even as a 17 year old girl, would miss her sister.**

**Oh, I wasn't planning to do this already but we're so close, who ever gives 150th review gets to choose the next chapter!**

**RedvinesGirl11**


	25. Teddy Lupin

**The Mirror of Erised: Teddy Lupin**

**Because he missed them _okay?_**

Teddy observed the reflection before him, his thudding heartbeat echoing through his head. He attempted to shift his weight before discovering how much his legs felt like lead, his strained muscles felt as noodles.

He focused on the mirror. He felt the multicolored streaks in his blond hair shift colors, his eyes confirmed the bright tint had changed to a dull, pale blue. He raked his fingers through his newly colored hair. He hadn't really learned how to control his changes yet, they just followed his emotions really. He felt a pleasant tingle in his eyes before glancing up and noticing the previous bright blue had changed to a sea green, flecks of his natural brown littered across the color in his eyes.

He had only seen a few pictures. The many that were placed messingly around the Potter house and the few hung around the Weasley's houses. His mother was beautiful, although never looked quite the same for pictures. His father though, always had the same gray-brown hair, the same silver scars stretched across his face, and warm chocolate brown that mimicked something of his own color.

He turned away from the mirror; he was _16 _for Merlin's bloody sake, and he missed his parents? Parents he never got to know? It wasn't like they were his parents. Sure they, you know, _had _him, but they weren't really his parents. They didn't wake him every morning during his summer terms to de-gnome their garden, or read him bedtime stories when he was a child, or explained why he changed every month.

Once, he had voiced this to Harry. He knew that Harry's parents had died in result of a war and that he too grew up without parents, but under much worse conditions he had never gone into (Teddy suspected it had something to do with the plain-looking muggle Christmas card the Potters reseved every year, from a fellow named Dudley) And Harry just looked into his brown colored eyes (They were his neutral color at the time, when he kinda forgets what color he wants them or doesn't care and they turn) and started rambling on random little facts about his parents that Teddy was almost ashamed to admit he _starved _for. How his father, Remus, was best friends with Harry's dad, and got in quite a lot of trouble with a group called the Marauders, with Sirius Black. (When Teddy asked about the other members of the group Harry got a look on his face and said Sirius' name and nothing else, which made Teddy wonder if the two had bad history) Or how his mother hated peanut butter or how Remus liked his coffee black. How his mother wasn't the best at cleaning spells, and liked to be called Dora. His fathers' thing for chocolate.

These were things we would know if his parents hadn't fought. If his mother would not have chased after his father and listened to his grandmother's begging like she once admitted to doing. It made him almost _angry._ He was a newborn, only a few weeks. They went off to war knowing the risk. They knew that yes, there was a chance they could leave their newborn an orphan. He was even angrier at his father if possible. Harry often talked about how Remus was almost a father figure to him though his years at Hogwarts, as if that would make him feel better, his father saw how much Harry longed for love and affection from a parental figure all through Harry's years and yet still fought in the war.

He glanced back up to the mirror, just in time to see his parents share a peck over Teddy's head. He couldn't help saying it though. He missed his parents.

_Was it even possible to miss someone you've never met? To love them? To miss their embrace? _

_Was it possible to crave their love and affection, without even seeing their face? _

_To miss their voice? To have wish for fate to have made a different choice?_

_To yearn for hear their laugh, for just one day._

_To desire, for just one day, to have met your parents?_

**Sorry for the crack-poetry at the end. The first line was suppose to be apart of the story, then it just started spilling out and then I was just –oh I just wrote my first poetry, oh- **

**Well thank you, and sorry for not updating. Regular hopefully weekly updates are back.**

**RedVinesgirl11**


	26. Lucius Malfoy

**The Mirror of Erised: Lucius Malfoy.**

**Because everything you've ever wanted doesn't always seem to be the one thing you _really _want. **

Lucius stared into the mirror a long jaggard crack trespassing against the glass, dirt, dust, and a dark streak of what looked like blood littered across the surface of the broken, filthy mirror.

The blond haired man tugged the thin cotton cloak tighter around his torso as yet another shiver erupted from his thin frame. He always seemed to be cold these days.

Lucius stared into the mirror lying on the concrete, a few feet in front of him. The man fell to his knees wincing at the small rocks and shards of glass pressing into his weak, pasty skin. He wound his hands around the broken wooden frame of the mirror and lifted, careful to not slice his skin of the broken glass.

He leaned the mirror against the grey wall, also splattered with the mysterious black liquid, and began preparing the room for its next victim.

He really didn't understand this form of torture, he didn't understand how seeing something so wanted would drive one insane, or at least to the form of betraying ones group and giving information. He didn't understand how one could scream and cry and sob like after looking into their reflection.

Lucius stared at the mirror for a moment before becoming digested with his own image and casting his eyes downward, only to meet the red eyes of a particularly dirty looking rat. He spat in its direction before throwing a shard of glass and turning away at the tortured squeak it let out.

His eyes met his own reflections once again. An unfamiliar dead blue green color filled his eyes, so unlike the color previous to his only weeks ago. Lucius had always taken pride in his appearance , but with lifeless eyes, tangled, messy yellow-white hair, and rumpled robes littered with dirt and what he _knew _as some Muggle's blood, he didn't really see how he could.

The mirror began make that familiar hum, and for the numerous time, began to fix itself.

Over the pleasant humming sound, Lucius vaguely heard a high-pit scream of what probably was an Cruciatus Curse.

The humming broke at that moment, almost as if winced at the scream as Lucius did, but continued. After all the shards and the wooden chunks of the ancient frame were back in their original space did the mirror respond to Lucius presence, conquering up the desirable image that he had come all too familiar with.

His image wasn't heartbreaking, nor sad, or even slightly warm. It was just, before. The few all too valuable year that Draco was just a Slytherin boy and not Lord Voldermort's right hand in waiting. Back when he had his own Department at the Ministry and his wife didn't fear for their sons life.

He grinned bitterly at his own foolish want for power. He had it, other than Severus, he was his Lord's man in waiting. Everything he craved for, everything that every other Deatheater could ever want.

When now, all he really wanted was for him, Draco and Cissa to be really, truly safe.

**Another quick update. :) I'll admit: Last chapter was probebly my favorite.**

**Artists/Drawers! I'm looking for someone who'd be intreased in drawing a cover photo for this fic, if you're intreased please message me and we can work things out! :)**

**RedVinesGirl11**

**Next Chapter Hint: Just because you saw something in first year, where everything revolved around sweets, staying away from 7th years, making friends with your flat mates, and finding what was going on with that Sorcerer's Stone doesn't mean it's going to be the same almost 5 years later.**


	27. Ron Weasley

**The Mirror of Erised: Ron Weasley II**

**Because there something a _little _more desirable then being better then his brothers.**

The amber-haired boy focused on the onto the mirror, his dark colored eyes wide with fear as he came across –for the second time- the Mirror of Erised.

Sure, he remembered it from first year. Quite vividly actually, he remembered every detail of the image of his, well, his perfect life, per say, at least for this 1st year mind.

He knew from experience – and Harry talks in his sleep- what the Mirror was. It was an on-going rumor at Hogwarts, and only few have actually seen it.

Now, in the chaos of war, he didn't see himself as Quidditch Captain, a Gryffindor Prefect, or whatever else his first year mind had thought of that he was convinced would make him happier then all belief.

But really, what he saw was all too much better.

He saw his family, all somehow squeezed into the small frame. His mother had an arm around his father, both of them looking exceptionally proud, for what Ron didn't know. He saw Bill and Charlie, looking as though they were teenagers, Percy, whom was standing close to his mother, smiling widely and waving to Ron through the glass. Ginny was seated on the ground next to Luna Lovegood. Fred and George, both giving him identical grins, the ones that said _Something very funny is about to happen to you _He vaguely noticed Georges ear was intact.

He saw his friends, Harry of course, safely beside him and not trying to confront You-Know-You at every corner, Dean and Seamus pushing each other around, Luna sitting cross-legged on the ground with no shoes and a dazed look on her face, all while wearing those pink winged glasses of her's . He saw Sirius and Remus and Angelina and Katie and loads more.

He also saw Hermonie.

Hermonie, the bookworm bushy haired girl he's known since First Year and been best friends with in Second. The girl he developed his first crush on in Fourth and fell in love with in Sixth.

Hermonie was standing close to him, unharmed and beautiful. His arm was wound around her and she was kissing his cheek lightly, while Harry faked a disgusted look and punched Ron's shoulder. She buried her face into his chest like he held her.

That's all he really wanted, all of his family and friends to be safe. No war to attempt to break them apart and tear them down.

He was so close. The war was here, and there was only one last Horcrux left to destroy.

They only needed to survive one more day, and then everything would be okay.

**This kinda hurt my heart while writing, because Fred doesn't live and everything would've been okay but no, Rowling had to tear out our still beating hearts.**

****Artists/Drawing Talented People I'm looking for someone to draw a cover for this fic. If you're interested message me and we can work something out: 3**

**RedVinesGirl11**

**Next Chapter Hint: **

** He was in no certain way, his father. He was shy and got good marks and would rather read a book then pick a fight or tell loud jokes like James. So why did everyone expect him to be?**


	28. Remus Lupin II

I know this isn't what the chapter hint linked you too, it was suppose to be Albus James Potter but I lost the flash drive it was on and I wrote this is Biology so here you go after a year of waiting.

**The Mirror of Erised: Remus Lupin II **

**Because **_**he knew **_**he'd see something different, who wouldn't? **

Remus adjusted his cap, grimacing at the old image watching him through the glass. He knew the mirror well, from the aging frame to the inscription pressed on the top. He also knew, of course, what he would see. He wasn't a professor at the best wizarding school in the country for rubbish.

He simply waited, smoothing his raggedy brown robes over his old frame. He looked old for his age, but really always has. Random chucks of chestnut hair littered his graying hair. The image slowly began changing, smoothly, and then all at once. He knew what to expect – or at least some. But with youthful faces smiling warmly and welcoming towards him he finally understood, understood why Sirius had broken in last night, and understood why when catching a glimpse of the former friend slip into the very chambers he stood in, he couldn't yell out to the other professors.

Even if Sirius did do the things in the past – which Remus had a sneaking suspicion about, it just didn't add up – how would he forget everything? How _could _he forget _anything? _All the humid summers in the hot sun, almost bearable full moons, and feeling accepted – Sirius was the first to befriend him.

As he turned his focus back onto the glass in front of him he understood _why _as soundless laughter echoed in his ears as mirror-Sirius, looking as the mirror had plucked him straight out of fifth year, pushed James into Lily's open arms. He made the motion of the over-aggregated sigh that Remus had heard so many times in his youth, the sound echoing with a familiar fondness.

James and Lily though, they were different. Much older than the young features of Sirius, and himself really. Both of the couple's hair was mussed, although not very uncommon for James. Lily's also stood up at odd angle, looking as if victim to baby Harry's hair pulling.

Remus was suddenly hit with an unexpected flashback, as vivid and life-like as the day the memory happened. The last time he spoke to the couple.

_He remembered how happy James was, watching over his wife and son. The red-haired girl laid on her stomach, playing with Harry. Remus remembered how muggle-like they were, the bright colored blocks vaguely reminding him of his own childhood with his mother. _

_He remembered James' smile, twinkling in the light. It had been just lightly snowing that night, early for October but common in that area. The snow didn't stick. He remembered how James slapped a hand on his shoulder and shoved his jacket at him, guiding him towards the glowing fireplace. He ordered Remus to 'get a hot meal in his bloody body' _

_Unknowing to Remus at the time, James had slipped a few golden coins in his jacket pocket. _

_He waved at Remus, although only a few feet away from him as he bend down to receive a small peck on the cheek from Lily and a happy squeal from Harry. _

_They promised to meet up for Sunday dinner. _

_That was 3 days before._

Remus snapped out of the vivid flashback, returning from the color faded memories and into his aging body.

The mirror stood silently, oblivious to the emotional turmoil threatening to burst from Remus's fast beating heart. It continued to shine brightly, all the smiling faces beaming back at him, as if seeing the ancientness of his face had someone made their entire day. Even baby Harry, lying soundlessly in Lily's arms was giving Remus a wide, mostly toothless grin.

Remus couldn't help but sigh out a chuckle, attempting to hold back the tears urging to fall. He clenched his jaw and swallowed down the tightness in his throat, and looked up, up to the inscription,

_Show not your face, but your heart's desire. _

But Remus decided, being forced to watch your unachievable greatest desire through a mere slit of glass, was _not _what he, or anyone unfortunate enough to come across the mirror, desired. To waste a life away, wishing only to have what the mirror can show you.

He also decided mirrors were for the self-aware and vain. Not for homesick professors.


	29. Molly Weasley

**The Mirror of Erised: Molly Weasley **

**Because some things were thought of from the start.**

There were a few things Molly Weasley was absolutely sure of. One, she was fierce. Two, she was independent. And third, she was most defiantly _very _outspoken. She was as sure of these qualities of the fact that she was probably going to marry her Hogwarts love.

But when faced with a seemingly simple mirror, Molly Weasley was speechless.

The mirror was only something she had heard of in forgotten rumors, or read in in tiny, crossed out foot-notes.

Of course she hadn't know what she had found when she first came across it, really who would?, she was just checking her hair in the hidden prefects bathroom, thankfully deserted, when she approached it. She had accepted it as a welcomed addition to the room, it was nice. With golden paint brushed upon the frame, and an elegant looking inscription at the top, she liked it.

But when she leaned in to apply a light shade of muggle lipstick, really she preferred beauty charms and she didn't quite understand Arthur's fascination with non-magic folk but hey, he liked it on her so that's all that counts, and the mirror began, well, changing.

The slow, but sure, morphing of the image caused her to jump and drop the small stick of make-up. Especially when a figure, several figures really, appeared close to her reflection.

The small clank of the tube echoed through the empty bathroom as Molly focused on the confusing picture staring back at her through the mirror.

Several figures stood before Molly, only one truly familiar to her, Arthur. He stood next to her, tall and confident with an arm slung around her waist. All the faces were smiling at her, beaming really. Arthur's and her mirror self hand entwined, silver bands gleamed off of their fingers.

Boys and girls, around 5 of them, stood next to the couple. They weren't familiar faces, except for the scattered traits she recognized as her own, and of course, how each of them were sporting fiery, bright red hair.

3 boys, looking tall and mature, easily the oldest out of the group of teenagers stood protective behind the young couple and girls.

There were 2 girls also, younger and softer looking stood side-by-side in front of the boys. They all smiled happy grins, as if genuinely joyed to see her.

Molly smiled, was this somewhat of future telling mirror? She squinted at the letters carved into the top, looking for a word meaning 'future' or something like so. But sadly, she couldn't read it.

Whatever it was, it made her very, very happy.

She's always wanted a big family.


	30. Alice Pewitt

**Alice's maiden name is unknown so bare with me. **

**The Mirror of Erised: Alice Pewitt**

**Because she was just a simply fourth year to him. **

***This and the next chapter are sort of an experiment so tell me if everything was okay. **

Alice stood in the humid greenhouse, shock and confusion, mostly confusion, with her mouth slightly open. She closed it, before again focusing on the surprise of finding such a random object in a place where she has been hours ago with ,well, it not there.

She held the flowered roots closer to her chest, still carefully though, not nearly close enough to damage them.

She approached the mirror, hesitant. With good reason too, random objects appearing random rooms at a magical school was never a good thing.

She glanced behind her as the hot air slammed at the swollen, wooden door. She had attempted to close it on her way in but the wind simply took her efforts and blew them through the air, with the loud bangs the door made against the weak structure of the house. Mrs. Sprout would be looking for her soon.

When she finally turned back to the mirror, deciding to ignore it and grab the petals she need and leave. She flipped her uneven bangs off of her sweaty forehead, using the collar of her shirt to wipe up the moisture gathering there. She was preparing to leave when she discovered a figure, a very familiar figure, standing beside her.

Her already warm face lit up like a spell and she turned in surprise,

"Frank!"

But when she turned, no one was, well, standing there.

"Frank..?" She asked again, uncertain and a bit hesitant.

She turned back to the glass, but she was still standing there.

She did that a few more times before accepting the fact that he wasn't there with her. (Actually she was kinda glad, she was incredibly dirty and messy according to her reflection)

Frank Longbottom. Her biggest crush since second year when Andrew Bones hit her tall stack of books to the ground and Frank stopped to help her pick them up.

But Frank was incredibly sweet, and she was incredibly blunt, and he had such a unique sense of humor that she absolutely loved. He had the cutest little dimples and button nose but he was a year ahead of her and totally way to good for her.

Her unusually short hair tickled the back of her neck.

Frank, in the mirror, had his long, lean arms wrapped around her slender waist, giving her a hug from the behind. She sighed, what was this mirror anyways?

"Alice, darling!" A shrill voice rang out.

She cursed Merlin as her teacher yelled out for her. She pulled away from the magical mirror. She could really stay for hours, just staring. But she didn't. She picked up the slightly crushed roots (still, thankfully, usable) and followed her teachers calling voice.

But later that night at supper when all of hogwarts sat down for a meal, Frank flashed a smile at her. And she had enough courage to not blush and stare at her shoes, but too smile bright, and wave back.

**RedVinesgirl11.**


	31. Frank Longbottom

**The Mirror of Erised: Frank Longbottom**

**Because he was simply another fifth year to her.**

Frank stood before the glass, observing the image intelligently. The mirror seemed familiar somehow, perhaps it was written about in one of the thick glue bound books he always carried around; he was almost tempted to check.

He blushed, his eyes flickering back to the mirror.

Of course he _was_ a fifth year at Hogwarts, surly he'd heard of it before. Didn't he hear some Slytherin talking about a mirror of magic and desire? He shook his head, better to trust Salazar Slytherin himself then to trust any Slytherin's in his year.

The figures in the mirror remained entangled together. It felt odd, to look in a mirror and see yourself do something you most desire. The mirror was almost taunting him really.

Alice Pewitt. The sweetest, most compassionate girl that he's ever met.

Her short, layered hair was at such an angle she looked like a fairy, or what he imagined the beautiful and ancient nymphs to look like that he read about in Greek myths. Pale skin, bright vibrant green eyes, short messy hair.

She was totally out of her league. She was lovely and beautifully shy.

He first met her while picking up some of her books a tough looking boy had knocked to the floor, but the first time he _saw _her was completely different. It was, of course, the sorting hat ceremony. The unbelievable pleasure of love at first sight. His loud cheer, overlapped with a dozen others when she was sorted into Gryffindor.

He sat on the floor, and reconsidered the rumor of the mirror or magic.

He _did _quite desire her, very much so. From her pleasant curvy figure her choppy bangs he could only guess she did herself.

Frank looked away from the mirror, the abandon classroom reminded him of his timestable, and how late he was to transfiguration.

He bit his lip, being late was a first for him, but so was seeing the girl of dreams love him.

He stayed for a while longer after a long internal fight with himself. He only left when he realized transfiguration was over, and he was cutting into his History of Magic class time.

Usually a class he'd be glad to miss, he hesitated. Alice sat only two seats in right of him, perfect for lovesick daydreaming. So he went.

But that night at dinner, he smiled at her. Something he's never had the courage to do. And she smiled back. With a wave.

**This is the first time I've done something like this, somewhat connecting chapter. Tell me how you like it J**

**Redvinesgirl11**


End file.
